


Reaching Second Base on the Second Date

by paracosmologist



Category: Dream Daddy
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Corgis, Fishing, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracosmologist/pseuds/paracosmologist
Summary: You follow up on a request that was obviously a joke.Takes place during the later portion of Brian's second date. You know when I'm talking about.





	Reaching Second Base on the Second Date

This fishing trip was not going well. You’d come out with Brian to try and prove your fishing dominance, and you were so close. But just as you got that big catch, the canoe had tipped over, and the pair of you had lost all your fish. You’re still cursing under your breath as the two of you stew on the shoreline, trying to dry your clothes and catch something to eat. Your frustrations, combined with the general tedium of fishing, mixed into a cocktail of agitated boredom.

Maxwell bounds up to you happily, dropping a large stick in front of you. You move a strand of wet hair out of your eyes, smiling as you listen to him pant and see his little tail wagging. Perhaps you can take your mind off of fishing to play some catch. You take the stick from him and briefly look across the quiet lake, gilded by the sun dipping under the treeline on the opposite shore. You turn towards the woods behind you and throw the stick as hard as you can, and watch the corgi try to bolt towards the treeline.

“Nice throw, bud.” Brian calls out, flashing a soft smile. You chuckle in reply, but turn so he doesn’t see you blush at his kind words. 

It doesn’t take long for the corgi to return, almost strutting back to you as he drops the stick at your feet. “Good boy, Maxwell!” You say, leaning down. “You’re a very good and speedy boy! You’re the world champ of fetch!” His gold medal came in the form of a vigorous belly rub, and you can’t contain your smile as Maxwell wiggles around in the grass.

Brian snorts next to you. “I feel like a bit of a third wheel here.” He admits, laughing. “Where’s my belly rubs?”

He follows it up with a laugh, and you play along out of obligation. “Haha...I...” you start, trailing off as you glance back at Brian, still surprised to see him shirtless in front of you. The pair of you had dried off for the most part, but his thick body was still glistening. The waning sunlight cast his body in a golden glow, and just seeing him there, lounging in the Adirondack chair, with birds chirping in the distance, he was picturesquely handsome.

You caught yourself staring at him, almost transfixed, maybe hypnotized. Whatever it was, some force compelled you to, in the heat of the moment, reach over and give his gut a quick rub. It was much softer than you expected, like your fluffiest comforter, warm out of the dryer. You could feel the tufts of hair above his belly button tickle your palm, and the feeling made your heart race and your face flush.

“Hah, there you go…” You tried to joke, but you noticed Brian tense up and turn a deep red. You trailed off a half-hearted chuckle, sitting in silence for a moment before realizing your hand was still on his belly. You pulled your hand away quickly and turned away from him, covering your face with the very same hand. It was still wet from touching his belly, and now it was on your face…

You jerk your hand downwards, trying to stifle a gasp. Brian is silent for a few seconds, likely as floored as you are. Eventually, though, you hear his chair creak as he leans forward, checking on your fishing lines. You breathe a quiet sigh of relief, and look down to see Maxwell still at your side, looking up expectantly. After a brief moment of thought, you reach down and pat his head. But even as you pet him, you can’t shake the thought in the back of your head that Brian was much softer...


End file.
